The claimed plant is a new and distinct cultivar of the Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PHMZ0002’ or “the new Phlox.” Clones or propagules of the claimed plant are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characteristics.
The parents of ‘PHMZ0002’ are unknown. The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program in an open pollination cultivated area in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in August 2009.
‘PHMZ0002’ was also selected in Enkhuizen, Netherlands as one flowering plant in July 2010 and immediately reproduced. Thus, asexual reproduction of ‘PHMZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated in July 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The new Phlox has large sized inflorescences having a lilac color with a white eye, deep green leaves, and an upright plant habit.
The new Phlox is also known under the tradename “Sweet Summer Lilac Wink”.